Albatross
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: "She was tired of being alone; tired of being cast aside as if she no longer mattered." The weight of Abby's guilt leads her into the comfort of Matt's arms. Set end of series 5 ep 3 so mild spoilers.


**Taking a break from the serious stuff I'm writing - been a little while since I had a little fun with these two ;) No real plot, just sex. If that offends, don't read! Minor spoilers for series 5, ep 3**

* * *

><p>She was tired of being alone; tired of being cast aside as if she no longer mattered. Today had been the final straw – Connor refusing to listen to her concerns about Burton; challenging her to provide evidence that he was a villain. She could still feel the weight of the hard drive she'd copied from Connor's computer, even though she'd now handed it over to Matt. "One day, he'll understand," Matt had said. Abby feared Connor was already too far under Burton's influence to understand any more.<p>

Somehow, she'd found herself outside Matt's flat after over an hour of aimless walking. It had been raining hard for some minutes now and she was soaked to the skin. She hoped Matt was home so she could get dried off and then maybe he'd drive her home. She buzzed the intercom and waited. It seemed to take an age for him to answer; perhaps he'd already gone to bed? He had had a long day too; chasing a raptor through Victorian London and rescuing Emily from her terrible fate.

"Hello?" Matt's unmistakeable voice rang out from the intercom.

"Matt, it's Abby. Can I come in?" There was a buzz as Matt released the door and she pushed it open. She must have looked a pathetic sight; her hair and clothes clinging to her. Matt opened the door to his flat and let her in without a word. She followed him inside and he went into the bathroom to get her a towel. As she dried herself, Matt put the kettle on.

"Tough day, eh?" he finally said.

"You could say that," Abby responded.

"You've done the right thing though, Abby. If Connor isn't opening up then we need the information on that hard drive to find out just what they're up to."

"Then why do I feel so bad?" Abby sobbed.

Matt was at her side immediately, folding his arms around her and allowing her to sink against his chest. Her tears flowed, and he just let her hold onto him; stroking her damp hair. Abby breathed in the warmth of his body and clung on tighter – it felt like an eternity since she'd been held like this and she realised just how much she needed the comfort. She had barely seen Connor these last few weeks, let alone spend any kind of quality time with him.

Eventually, Matt pulled away and Abby, somewhat reluctantly, let go. "You're freezing," he said softly. "You should get out of those wet clothes and let me put them in the dryer. Here, I'll go and find a bathrobe for you." He disappeared into the bathroom again and came out with a large towelling bathrobe. "It'll probably swamp you, but it's better than sitting around in wet clothes catching your death from cold."

Abby nodded gratefully and went into the bathroom to remove her wet clothes. She debated for a moment as to whether she should take her underwear off too, but they were soaked too and they needed to be dry. Thankful that Matt's bathrobe was so big, she wrapped it around her shivering, naked body and bundled her clothes together. By the time she came out of the bathroom, Matt had two steaming mugs ready on the work counter. He took the clothes from her, blushing slightly when he realised that she had taken everything off, and shoved them into the dryer.

"Get this down you," he smiled, handing her a mug. "Good strong coffee laced with the best Irish whiskey. You'll soon warm up."

Abby sat on Matt's sofa; her hands curled around the mug as she sipped the hot, soothing liquid. She could feel it warming her from the inside and she felt relaxed. "Where's Emily? Didn't she come home with you?"

"She's staying at the ARC," Matt said.

"Really? I thought you liked her?"

"She's a Victorian lady, and she's officially in mourning for her husband. It wouldn't be the done thing for her to be with me. She can't fight the morals that she was brought up with." Matt looked somewhat disappointed.

"So I'm not being a gooseberry by being here then?" Abby smiled.

"No, it's just you and I." Abby could have sworn she saw his cheeks flush pink, but put it down to the whiskey in the coffee. He leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment, then seemed to visibly shake himself away from wherever it was he'd gone in his head.

"Have you always been alone since you came here?" Abby asked. Glancing around the flat, she realised it was very much a single man's flat; no feminine touches at all. Matt nodded. "Don't you get lonely?"

"Sometimes," he said. "But I've had to be focussed on this task. I haven't really needed anyone else."

"But don't you have needs?" It was Abby's turn to blush, and it was definitely not down to the whiskey.

"I always have needs, Abby." He shifted awkwardly. He was fully aware of just how naked she was under that bathrobe and the direction this conversation was going was making him feel more than a little hot under the collar. Abby rested her hand on his stomach and he felt a stirring his groin; one he had to fight. He swallowed nervously, then before he knew it, Abby had leaned in and was kissing him. It was soft; her lips barely grazing his, but she lingered a moment longer than necessary and her hand was stroking his stomach.

"Abby, this is..." Matt managed to say. His heart was pounding and his throat dry. If truth be known, he had been attracted to Abby from the start but would never have dared do anything about his feelings since it was plainly obvious that Abby and Connor were a solid couple – until now. He placed his hand on Abby's and moved it away from his stomach. "I don't think we should do anything you'll regret tomorrow."

"I've already done that today. I couldn't feel any more worse than I already do." She put her hand back onto his stomach, a little lower this time. Matt hitched his breath; much more of this and he was not going to be able hide his feelings for long. His jeans already felt tighter than they did a few minutes ago. "I just want to feel close to someone for a few minutes." She moved in and kissed him again; a little harder this time and shifting herself so that she was pressed against his chest.

Matt couldn't stop himself; he returned her kiss and circled an arm around her neck and rested the other on her back. She let out an appreciative gasp and deepened the kiss; opening her mouth and breathing in the warmth of Matt's soft lips.

"Abby! We can't..." Matt pulled away.

Abby pouted, then looked at Matt with determination. When she had her mind set on something, there was no stopping her... and right now, she needed to be in someone's arms and to feel loved. She slipped the bathrobe off and stood up in front of Matt, completely naked. Then she held out her hand for him to take. "Bedroom?"

Matt stopped fighting his desires. He couldn't take any more of this. In one swift move, he had stood up, scooped Abby up into his arms and strode purposefully into his bedroom, practically throwing her onto the bed. Breathing hard, he lay on top of her and she welcomed him into her arms, snaking her legs around his hips so that he settled into the curve of her pelvis.

He kissed her mouth, moving his hands across her soft flesh as she tangled her arms around him as well and returned his kiss with a breathy sigh. "Matt!" she gasped, as his attention moved to her neck, suckling and licking it. Abby ground herself against his body, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against her and sending shivers of anticipation through her body.

The kiss intensified. Matt cradled Abby in his arms as his mouth crushed hungrily against hers and she grabbed a handful of his hair. He then moved back to her neck before guiding her to turn over to lie on her stomach. As his lips touched the small of her back, Abby felt a stirring in her stomach, which grew stronger as he traced a line with his wet mouth up the length of her spine to the nape of her neck. He was now completely on top of her, caressing her body with his hands and then reaching around and down between her legs.

"Yes!" she moaned, writhing beneath him.

"Just there?" Matt panted, knowing he was in exactly the right spot. Abby let out a moan in response and Matt bit down on her shoulder, circling her swollen clit with his thumb and sliding his middle finger into her wet core. She whimpered, grasping the duvet in her hands as her body began to quiver around Matt's finger.

She turned, needing to see his face, and he responded by capturing her mouth again and kissing her hard. He tangled his tongue with hers, allowing them to dance together for a moment before pulling away, much to Abby's disappointment. His attentions then moved to her breasts, licking and sucking them whilst Abby threw back her head and grasped the duvet again.

Matt stopped and sat up, staring down at her with darkened, lust filled eyes. Abby could have sworn she heard him growl as he pulled her thighs apart and then he knelt down on the floor so that he could lick and suck her folds.

That was enough to send Abby over the edge. Her back arched and the waves of pleasure surging through her body made every nerve tingle. Matt lapped hungrily and relentlessly; his skilled tongue probing her as she thrashed around and gasped. It was like a sweet torture, one wave crashing into another.

Finally, Matt stopped and moved up her body again, grinding his crotch against her clit again. Even through his jeans, Abby was in no doubt just how aroused he was. She had to get him out of them now! She fumbled at his waistband, tugging at the zip and undoing the button, and then he wriggled free from them and his underwear. His cock sprang up, long and hard and he grinned as Abby leaned back to take the sight in. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it the floor before laying next to her on the bed.

She grasped his erection firmly with both hands and began to move them up and down. Matt let out a groan; it had been a long time since he'd experienced anything like this and he feared it would all be over too quickly if he didn't focus. He pulled her into another kiss, squeezing her breasts and tangling his tongue with hers again as she stroked him. She shifted closer, hooking her leg over his hips and then sat up, straddling him and gazing down into his eyes. It was clear what both of them wanted and this had already gone past the point of stopping.

Abby shifted, grinding herself along the length of Matt's erection until the tip was pressed against her entrance. "Are you sure?" he managed to rasp, but he knew she was. They moved, adjusting until he could slide into her easily. Abby sighed, sinking down onto him, taking him fully inside and then leaning back, supported by her knees on the bed at either side. She was in control and that was how she liked it; slow movements, grinding her hips against his. Matt breathed hard, feeling her around him. He moved his hands to explore her taut body, over the soft curves of her hips to her ribcage, then upwards to cup her pert breasts and tease her hardened nipples between his fingers and thumbs.

He needed more. His hips thrust upwards as Abby ground down and she let out a delicious sound that was somewhere between a cat's mew and a sigh. It encouraged him and his second thrust was harder and deeper, then they both moved together; hips grinding and gyrating in perfect unison. Why had he denied himself pleasures like this for so long? The fire in his groin was raging and soon he would not be able to control it.

Abby was slowly allowing Matt to lead the pace. She was getting lost in the waves of complete pleasure that pulsed through her body, her head was spinning and rational thought was abandoning her. Matt's hands moved from her breasts to the point where they joined and his thumbs pressed against her swollen clit. It was enough to send her over the edge; she bit down on her bottom lip and whimpered as she felt her body clamp around Matt's length.

Matt felt it too, and with a growl he rolled them so that Abby was beneath him. "Yes, yes!" she sobbed, wrapping her legs around his body and drawing him in. Both were breathing harder as Matt settled between her thighs, clenching his buttocks at the apex of his thrust to push in even deeper and them withdrawing almost completely. He moved a stray piece of hair from her forehead which was beaded with sweat and then crushed her mouth in another kiss. Barely able to breathe, Abby responded, sobbing as each thrust sent a shockwave up her spine. One merged into another, and another, and soon she was writhing uncontrollably beneath him, begging him not to stop.

Finally, Matt felt the familiar jerking in his hips and knew he could not hold back any longer. With a hard thrust, he stilled himself deep inside and released with a loud moan. Abby let out a loud gasp too, feeling her very core pulsing as it willingly accepted everything Matt was giving her.

They panted each other's names and a series of expletives as they rolled and writhed together; their bodies joined as one and limbs tangled. Both were riding out their orgasms but it was taking some time to come down from such an explosive high. Even after Matt withdrew, completely spent, they remained in each other's arms, softly caressing their sweat slicked bodies as nerves continued to fire and send delightful tingles through them.

"Your clothes should be dry by now," Matt whispered, planting soft kisses to Abby's neck. She smiled and shivered, pressing into his touch. She didn't want to leave, and Matt was not letting go.

"Mm," she said back. "Doesn't matter; don't need them till morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, thought I'd stay here a while, if that's OK?"

Matt curled his fingers into her hair, "I think it would be OK, yes." She kissed him, then closed her eyes. Matt laughed. "Let's get a little sleep, eh. See what the morning brings."

As Abby settled into Matt's comforting embrace, she wondered what the morning would bring too.


End file.
